The remarkable mechanical properties of stretchable electrical interconnects have enabled the integration of high-performance electronic devices in a myriad of applications. In particular, the unique design and integration of stretchable interconnects have led to wearable electronics, the so-called “epidermal electronic system” (EES), that match their physical properties to the epidermis for conformal relief on its surface. Together with state-of-the-art performance inorganic semiconductor devices, stretchable interconnects have transformed rigid- and flat-based electronics into highly stretchable EESs, ranging from various types of epidermal sensors to photonic devices. However, studies on stretchable interconnects have been limited to designs primarily for electrical operation at direct current (DC) signals or alternating current (AC) signals at very low frequencies, where the interconnects only utilize a single conductor line. As the frequency of the operating AC signals rises to radio frequency (RF) levels (i.e. multi-gigahertz (GHz)), electromagnetic waves of the signals must be considered in the design to prevent signal loss along the length of the conductor. In most mobile electronics, including cell phones and wearable gadgets that use wireless communication systems, high-frequency integrated circuits are essential to perform various RF functionalities, such as microwave mixing, power amplification, low-noise amplification, and high-frequency switching.